


Alternative Reality 「Stony story」

by stonybee



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), stony - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonybee/pseuds/stonybee
Summary: While working in his lab, Tony Stark finds out that the reality he's currently living in is completely false. With his dear boyfriend, Steve Rogers and the Avengers, he's going to track the person who created their reality to put everything back in order.
Relationships: Stony
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone !  
> I decided to write this story which will complete the au I'm posting on my Instagram account. I guess you don't need to read the au if you don't want to because this story will have the exact same story except it will add some details.   
> I am not a native English speaker so I might do some mistakes. I'll try my best to correct everything before posting but if you see some mistakes don't hesitate to tell me.   
> I will post a chapter for each part I post on Instagram. Some parts might be shorter or longer depending on the content I have.   
> Thank you if you read ! Have a good day :)

Steve Rogers, also known as Captain America had met Tony Stark during his very first mission in the modern world. The new world he had to live in distressed him, especially now that he had no one by his side. but with Tony he found a new home in which he felt safe and loved. They were two completely different person but they needed each other. A few years later, they decided to get married and they lived together in a little house near a beautiful lake. However, Steve recently noticed that Tony’s behavior changed. He became more cold and distant each day. It was during a mission with his best friend Bucky that he finally confessed about his relationship. He told Bucky that Tony spent all his days and night in his lab and how sad he felt about it. They didn’t have any interaction anymore and he was upset about it. The same day, when Steve got home from the mission, Tony was still in his lab and all the lights were off. The darkness of his own place remembered him the loneliness he felt when he didn’t have Tony. He decided to go down to Tony’s lab. All the lights were on down there and he could see Tony’s shadow through the glass door. He entered the code on the pad and got in. "Hey" he said as he walked in to find Tony. He walked between the different robots Tony had built until he found him. He was standing in the middle of a small space with a gadget on his face. Steve looked at him and asked him when he would finally get out of his lab. But the latter said that he was working. Working was his only excuse. Steve finally took his courage and told him how he really felt lately, but Tony didn’t take it well. They started to argue. It made Steve sick. He hated to argue with him because he knew Tony would never apologise first. But he couldn’t stop now. He needed to know why Tony was suddenly so distant and cold with him. That’s when Tony asked a simple question which questioned everything in Steve’s mind, but sadly too late. "Do you ever have the feeling that the reality we live in is completely false ?"


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later, as Steve was still worried about Tony, he decided to confess to his very good friend Natasha. He met her at the park and they talked while they were walking among the green trees and colorful flowers. He asked her if she could talk to Tony for him and obviously, since she was worried about him as well, she said yes. The next day, Natasha met Tony at the Avengers general headquarters. They stood in front of the big patio door, not looking at each other first but in front of them. Tony had a splint on his left arm because he blew up something in his lab earlier. The explosion threw him through the lab and he hurt himself as he hit the wall. "Steve sent you right ?" Tony asked, still looking in front of him. Natasha immediately denied even if she knew it wouldn’t convince him. Tony was her best friend and he knew her very well, just like he knew Steve. Natasha finally turned her head to look at him and asked him "What have you been up to ?". Tony hesitated and kept looking straight in front of him, not saying anything. But then he decided to talk. That’s when Tony finally told her. That’s when he told her about the breach in spacetime. Tony was working in his lab a few days ago with a very complex device which he had created. It allowed him to study spacetime. Thanks to it, he discovered that someone had created the reality they were living in. His only purpose now was to find that person. But he had to admit that he couldn’t do it alone. He needed help. He needed the Avengers’ help.


	3. Chapter 3

After his talk with Natasha, Tony was convinced to gather the Avengers and tell them about everything. They needed to know so that they could stop it before it was too late. He asked everyone to meet him at the headquarters' meeting room as soon as possible. Everyone was here within an hour. Steve was the first one to arrive and he was nervous about what Tony had to tell them. Tony first went to take a coffee before he joined everyone in the meeting room. He looked at all of them, one by one and ended by Steve. There was no time to waste so he immediately told them the exact same thing he told Natasha a few hours ago. Everyone stayed quiet. Each one of them questioned their whole existence. What was real and what wasn't.   
Fortunately, Tony managed to find out how their reality had been created. The mysterious person behind all of this must have used something very powerful such as the reality stones. Each one of them was powerful enough, but if someone brought them together, they could do anything. Tony did some research before the meeting and found the original places of each stone as well as their ability. The Avengers had to find them as fast as possible and bring them back to their original places. Tony had created a program to identify the stones' most recent activity. Thanks to it, he could know when and where they were last used. And they were last used right after his talk with Natasha. However, it would be too risky to think that the last location would still be the same after a few hours. The person could've moved anywhere within seconds. But at the end of the meeting, the stones were used again and a signal was sent directly into Tony's program. It was now time to act.


End file.
